Alone
by ilchun
Summary: Jika masih 'lurus' saja xiumin sering merasa kesepian apalagi jika ia seorang gay? Xiumin fanfiction! Yaoi! DLDR! Slight Chanbaek!
1. Chapter 1

*Bugh*

Sakit. Hanya itu yg Minseok rasakan saat ini. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang sakit karena menerima pukulan telak tadi, tapi juga hatinya. Ia juga tak mau hidup seperti itu tetapi bagaimana lagi ia tak bisa merubahnya lagi sekarang. Ini semua diluar keinginannya

Dengan mata berkilat marah disertai tangan yang memerah akibat ia terlalu kuat mengepalkan tangannya Yesung, hyung menghampiri Minseok yang tengah tersungkur akibat pukulan telaknya tadi langsung menghantamkan tangannya lagi pada wajah Minseok.

"Kau hanya memalukan nama keluarga dengan perilakumu itu Min." Nada dingin keluar dari mulut hyungnya membuat Minseok sekuat tenaga menahan tangis. Selain karena lukanya, tapi nada bicara hyungnya yang selalu hangat sekarang terasa sangat dingin. Yesung tak pernah memperlakukan Minseok seperti ini tapi yang jelas Minseok paham mengapa hyungnya memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Jika appa tau tentang ini, mungkin saja namamu sudah tercoret dari kartu keluarga." Seperti mendapat tebasan pedang pada tubuhnya, Minseok hanya menunduk dan masih berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Dan jika kau sudah dikeluarkan, aku tak sudi menampungmu di keluargaku asal kau tau!" Dan usaha Minseok sia-sia. Air mata meluncur dengan derasnya tanpa isakan.

"Aku hanya akan memberimu satu bantuan" bisik yesung tepat ditelinga Minseok. "Aku tidak akan memberi tahu appa dan eomma." Sontak Minseok menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah hyungnya yang hanya memasang wajah datar. "Tapi jika mereka tahu, aku tak bisa membantumu."

Dan dirinya hanya memandang punggung Yesung yang mulai menjauh. Belum sempat menghilang dari pandangannya Yesung berhenti tanpa membalikkan badan. "Tapi jika kau berhubungan serius dengan pria manapun, aku tak segan-segan memberi tahu ayah tentang ini."

Dan akhirnya punggung lebar Yesung menghilang dari pandangan Minseok.

~*_Alone_*~

Rate : T+

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Sad, dll

Pairing : XiuHan, SuMin, SuLay

Note : '...' = inner

Italic = flashback

Warning : BL, TYPO(s), Gaje

.

.

.

Enjoy your self

.

.

Jung IlChun © 2016 Present . .

.

Hari itu selepas kejadian pemukulannya tadi pagi, Minseok dikejutkan dengan tamunya yang langsung membawanya kekamarnya setelah tamunya itu dengan mulut menganga melihat minseok yang babak belur. Hey! Bagaimana tamunya tak khawatir jika sang tuan rumah didepannya seperti habis di keroyok preman. Tapi sebenarnya hanya ada luka memar di wajah minseok saja sih sama bibir yang sedikit robek. Tak semua anggota badannya babak belur.

Dengan tergesa Baekhyun -tamunya- mengambil kotak P3K di nakas samping tempat tidur Minseok. Dengan hati-hati -menurut baekhyun-, Baekhyun mengobati luka-luka pada wajah Minseok yang diiringi dengan rintihan-rintihan keras. Jika menurut Baekhyun ia mengobati dengan halus sekali sampai mungkin tak terasa jika ia yang berada diposisi Minseok, lain halnya dengan Minseok. Rasanya ia ingin bertukar tempat dengan baekhyun dan mengobati anak itu dengan sangat-sangat keras hingga membuat baekhyun menangis karena itu yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padamu?" Tanya baekhyun sambil masih mengobati Minseok dengan air hangat untuk membersihkan luka minseok. Sementara yang ditanya hanya meringis perih.

Merasa teracuhkan, Baekhyun dengan sengaja menekan "sedikit" keras pada luka Minseok yang disambut minseok dengan teriakan yang membahana dan tentu saja memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengar kan teriakan Minseok. Apalagi Baekhyun di hadapannya. Pas sekali membuat telinganya berdengung.

Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yeoja sexy dengan kulit tan yang eksotis. Ya, dia kakak iparnya. Yuri namanya.

"Mengapa kau teri- astaga!" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri, Yuri langsung menghampiri adik ipar satu-satunya yang ia punya.

"Kau kenapa Min!? Mengapa wajahmu lebam semua huh? Ayo katakan apakah sakit!? sini noona obati." Kata Yuri sambil menangkup wajah Minseok dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dan langsung dihadiahi teriakkan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan membuat telinga keduanya terlebih Baekhyun serasa mau lepas.

Bayangkan saja 2 kali dihadiahi teriakan membahana tepat dihadapan dan disampingnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tadi sempat melihat jendela kamar Minseok yang sedikit retak. Jadi, bisa bayangkan seberapa keras teriakan Minseok?

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Yuri juga merasa gendang telinganya akan pecah jika mendengar teriakan Minseok lagi hari ini.

"Yak Minseok! Kau tau kan kalau teriakanmu itu keras! Jadi berhentilah berteriak!" Teriak noonanya dan sementara Minseok hanya mengambil pulpen dan kertas yang kebetulan berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jika noona tak menyentuh wajahku, aku tak mungkin berteriak sekencang itu noona! Kau tau ini sangat sakit." Begitulah kira-kira tulisan yang ada dalam kertas yang Minseok tulis tadi.

"Oh mianhae." Jawab singkat Yuri dan langsung membersihkan wajah Minseok dengan revanol dan obat merah karena sebelumnya tadi Baekhyun sudah membersihkannya.

"Mmm.. maaf mengganggu agashi, keundae nuguseyo?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan yeoja yang sedang mengobati Minseok -Yuri-.

"Oh. Ada orang ya" dan saat ini Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan diri di lantai rumah Minseok. "Annyeonghaseyo! Jeoneun Kwon Yuri Imnida. Tapi sudah jadi Kim Yuri karena aku dinikahi hyungnya dia." Kata Yuri sambil menunjuk Minseok dengan dagunya. "Mm.. Kalau boleh tahu kau siapa ya?" Sambungnya lagi.

'Oh kakak iparnya Minseok. Berarti Yesung hyung sudah menikah? Wah bisa-bisanya Minseok tak mengundangku ditanggal tua seperti ini' batin Baekhyun yang mungkin menurut kalian aneh. Yang menikah kan kakaknya bukan Minseoknya. "Oh, jeoneun Byun Baekhyun Imnida. Minseok chingu-yeyo. Bangapseumnida." Ucap baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan bow 90derajat.

"Oh Minseok chingu. Tetapi mengapa bisa Minseok jadi babak belur seperti ini? Kau temannya kan? Kau harusnya tahu mengapa." Tanya Yuri dengan tatapan menyelidik. 'Mungkin saja kan anak ini yang melukai Minseok?' Batin Yuri karena ia baru bangun karena dikejutkan oleh teriakan Minseok yang pertama tadi.

"Eeh.. saya tak tau apa-apa noona. Saya bahkan baru melihatnya pagi ini saat mau pinjam buku pr tadi." Jawab Baekhyun terkejut bahwa Yuri mungkin mengira Baekhyun pelakunya padahal memukul Minseok sama saja ia mencari kematian.

"Oh ok. Kalau begitu kau temani Minseok disini dan aku akan memasak sebentar arra?" Dan hanya dijawab anggukan berjamaah dari Minseok dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Min?"

"..." hening

"Minseok?

"..." hening lagi dan akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh kearah namja manis yang ia panggil Minseok tadi dan menemukannya tidur (read:tepar) dengan tidak elitnya.

"Oh tidur " gumam Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan kamar Minseok pelan-pelan. Takut bahwa pergerakannya membangunkan Minseok. Tapi belum sempat ia menyentuh gagang pintu, seseorang dibalik pintu tersebut dengan tidak berperikeBaekhyunan, membuka (read:menendang) pintu tersebut dan tentu saja wajah apalagi hidung Baekhyun yang menjadi korbannya.

"Anjrit!" umpatan geram Baekhyun terdengar bergetar karena rasa sakit yang menyergap hidung mancungnya. Atau mungkin sekarang pesek karena hantaman cukup keras pada hidungnya tadi? Oh siapapun yang membuat hidungnya pesek akan kehilangan kepalanya nanti.

"Oh, mianhae Baek-ie." Suara yeoja itu berhasil menariknya dari runtukan yang akan ia berikan pada orang yang menghantam wajahnya. Ketika ia mendongak, ia menemukan yeoja yang tadi pagi (*atau siang sebenarnya) mengabaikannya yang membuatnya urung untuk memenggal kepalanya.

"Hmm.." singkat, padat dan tidak jelas jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun dan membuat Yuri merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi tak mau membuat mereka menjadi patung selamat datang lebih lama di kamar Minseok, membuatnya menarik Baekhyun yang tadi tersungkur dan mendudukkannya di samping ranjang Minseok.

Sementara Minseok hanya berusaha menahan ketawanya dibalik selimut saat ia melihat Baekhyun tadi tersungkur. Baekhyun yang melihat selimut yang membungkus Minseok bergetar, membuatnya mengambil tongkat baseball didekatnya dan memukul satu kali dengan penuh rasa cinta dan tentu membuat Minseok langsung bangun dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Namun belum sampai 5 detik Minseok menatap tajam Baekhyun, ia malah tertawa dengan sangat-sangat keras dan tentu saja langsung dihadiahi pukulan sayang dari Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan teriakan membahana dari Minseok. Dan Yuri yang tak mau menjadi furniture tak berguna di kamar Minseokpun akhirnya sayup-sayup meninggalkan kamar Minseok yang bisa dipastikan akan menjadi kapal pecah nantinya

"Dari pada diriku menjadi korban nantinya, lebih baik menyelamatkan diri dahulu sebelum telingaku lepas" pikir Yuri.

T

B

C

AN : Alhamdulillah akhirnya gue bisa comeback juga setelah 2 tahun hilang begitu saja :v

Btw aslinya gue mau comeback bukan dengan ff ini melainkan ff lain yang 2 chap udah jadi tapi gegara laptop gue dipinjem kakak gue dan pulang pulang semua file korea gue habis begitu aja dan untung yang ini buatnya udah gue masukin drive jadi aman :v

Ok sekian aja ya semoga gue updatenya cepet dan akhir kata

Review please

ILCHUN

23 JULI 2016


	2. Chapter 2

Apakah menjadi gay itu salah? Apakah jika ia lelaki dan aku lelaki aku tidak boleh merasakan suka atau bahkan cinta?

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang tuhan lakukan pada takdirku? Semua manusia pasti tidak ingin menjadi penyuka sesama jenis dan aku pun tidak. Tetapi mengapa setiap ku melihat wanita tak ada rasa apa pun dalam hatiku dan sebaliknya, ketika ku melihat lelaki, aku dengan mudahnya menyukai mereka?

Kadang ku ingin sekali menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Teman-temanku (kalau bisa ku sebut teman) yang dengan mudahnya bergaul dengan yang lain tetapi denganku seakan mereka menjauhiku.

Apakah aku memang di ditakdirkan sendiri? Sampai keluargaku pun membenciku. Lalu mengapa aku dilahirkan jika ditakdirkan sendiri? Mulai dari teman-temanku yang sangat membenciku, orang tua ku yang hanya mengejar harta mereka dan satu-satunya orang yang aku kira masih peduli padaku pun sekarang membenciku karena aku gay.

Apa memang tuhan melahirkanku hanya untuk membuatku menderita? Hanya untuk bahan caci maki dan hinaan? Lalu apa gunanya aku hidup jika tak ada orang yang menyayangiku?

Apakah lebih baik aku mati?

.

.

 _ **Lebih baik menghindari masalah atau menghadapi masalah?**_

.

.

Jika itu yang terbaik mengapa tidak?

~*_Alone_*~

Rate : T+

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Sad, dll

Pairing : XiuHan, SuMin, SuLay

Note : '...' = inner

 _Italic = flashback_

Warning : BL, TYPO(s), Gaje

.

.

.

Enjoy your self

.

.

Jung IlChun © 2016 Present . .

.

Ruangan putih dengan lampu tak biasa diatas ranjang dan pisau serta alat tajam lainnya berjejer rapih di atas meja disamping ranjang yang ditempati pemuda manis dengan ventilator yang mengurung hidung serta mulutnya, juga jubah hijau ditunjuknya yang penuh dengan darah. Ya, pemuda itu sedang menjalani operasi.

Sementara diluar, suasananya tampak tegang. Hanya ada 4 orang disana baekhyun, yesung, yuri, dan seorang lagi yang baekhyun tak ketahui itu siapa tapi yesung cukup mengenal orang itu.

Jadi, bisa menebak siapa yang di operasi? Tepat minseok orangnya.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 7 jam pintu ruang operasi itu tertutup dan akhirnya terbuka juga.

Saat dokter akan memanggil salah satu anggota keluarga minseok, dokter hanya celingukan (?) karena tidak ada satu manusia pun di depan operasi. Dan karena tak kunjung menemukan sanak saudara dari minseok, dokter pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memindahkan Minseok ke ruang inap tentu saja.

"Dok, saudara minseok bisa dipindahkan ke ruang VVIP 3." Dan dokter itu pun segera memindahkan minseok ke ruangan tersebut dengan bantuan suster tentunya.

.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu perlahan membuka matanya saat ia merasa sakit teramat sangat di kepalanya.

*ceklek*

"Min aku membawakan kau- astaga minseok gwaenchana?" Tanya pemuda yang baru saja masuk itu panik. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol merah disamping ranjang minseok.

"Arrgh appo" Teriak minseok lirih dengan isak yang memilukan. Dan belum sampai 3 menit, pintu ruangan minseok terbuka menampilkan sesosok yeoja dengan jubah putih bersama beberapa perawat. Uisa itu meminta namja yang tadi menekan tombol merah itu untuk segera keluar.

.

.

.

' _Apakah dengan aku mati semua masalah akan selesai? Apakah dengan aku mati aku bisa bersama dengan hyung yang tak pernah aku temui sebelumnya? Ingin rasanya menjadi hyungku yang kedua. Mati tanpa sempat merasakan masalah dunia yang yang seakan tak ada habisnya.'_

' _"Bisakah aku menemuimu hyung? Aku lelah dengan takdir tuhan. Bisakah aku melawan takdir tuhan sekali ini saja? Aku ingin menjalani hidup dengan tenang." Gumamku lirih dan mulai bangkit dari tidurku menuju balkon kamarku. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram erat pagar yang membatasi balkon sampai memutih. Dan tanpa kusadari, tubuhku sudah melayang menuju tanah.'_

' _"Ijinkan aku menemuimu hyung" dan selanjutnya hanya rasa sakit yang kurasakan dengan pandangan yang mulai menggelap.'_

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Kaga kaga tbc kok :v**

A/n : Akhirnya part 2 kali ini selesai juga. Walaupun yang review cuma 4 tapi aku tetap menghargai kalian semua. Dan maaf aku gak update cepet dikarenakan aku galau gegara di chap 1 kok lebih menonjol comedynya dari pada angstnya :v

Oh iya BIG THANKS banget buat yang mau review disini dan maaf main pairnya belom ada moment apapun ya karena takutnya alurnya kecepetan dan buat reader bingung kan kasian *plaak

Dan maaf juga kalo angstnya kurang padahal gue ngetik ini sambil nangis dan ff ini pendek banget *curcol :v

Ok sekian aja sampai ketemu di chap 3

 **BIG THANKS TO**

 **Sindhy365** | **Aoi423** | **noviter8** | **novi al hyun**

Dan para sider sekalian

감사합니다...

Please jangan jadi silent reader. Hargailah karya author ok!^^

Last..

Review please...

 **일춘** **8** **월** **6** **일**


End file.
